


Change your ticket.

by jeonghyonism



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friend Jeongyeon, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idol Jihyo, One Shot, Teasing, i just like domestic jeonghyo, i think they're neat, nayeon gets name dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghyonism/pseuds/jeonghyonism
Summary: Jihyo comes back from her first world tour. Jeongyeon stays the night.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Change your ticket.

Jeongyeon steadies herself as she hears the people in the stadium roar from behind the stage, watching as a maelstrom of managers, makeup artists and a variety of entourages rush to get everything ready in time. She had counted 4 outfit changes, each with its according dance and make-up, each with a set of people readying the lights, the smoke machines... 

She’s been friends with Jihyo for years, of course, but this is actually the first time she’s here, behind the curtains, where everything happens. For the few times she’s seen her on stage everything had looked so simple, flowing so effortlessly from one concept form another. She knows how hard it’s from her, she’s seen the bruises in Jihyo’s legs countless times, given her massages after a tiring day when they lived in a tiny, one-person attic and yet, she had never imagined a show needed so many people to make it work. She guesses she’s still not used to just how big of a name Park Jihyo has become. She still remembers, going on auditions with her, sneaking some snacks into the company after dance practice, being there for her when her group failed to debut for the first time. It’s crazy to think it’s her friend out there, singing in front of thousands of people. Part of her feels something she can’t quite label. Is it… envy? No, she’s not envious of Jihyo, not in a million years. It’s a different feeling, thinking about herself being out there, all this rushing backstage… She can see why Jihyo loves it. She could see herself loving it too. 

She snaps out of her thoughts when she gets almost run over by a rolling wardrobe rack, moving out of the way and excusing herself, though she doubts the worker heard her. 

“Sorry!” 

She tries searching for Nayeon, her new friend from town, between the crowd when her apology gets lost in the air (she had promised she’d come if she managed to get a ticket so she could finally meet Jeongyeon's bestie), but it’s as useless as she had imagined between the sea of flashes and lightsticks. Instead, she opts to go to the green room and raid the snacks before the concert is over. After all, someone has to check Jihyo’s food isn’t poisoned before she eats it. 

That’s where Jihyo finds her, casually sipping on one of the apple juice boxes she had asked her managers for. 

“Hey! I don’t recall giving you permission to go through my stuff. I’m the one who’s been giving her all on stage for the past hour.” 

“Yeah, I can see it.” Jeongyeon looks her up and down. She’s still out of breath, her cheeks flushed and her face full of sweat. She hands the juice over, Jihyo looking hesitatingly at it before politely declining. “You sure you don't want it? There’s still like half of it.”

“With your drool all over the straw? No thanks.” 

“C’mon, don’t be scrupulous, you’ve known me all your life! And don’t say it like that, drool sounds so weird...” 

Jihyo pulls Jeongyeon in for a hug, the smile immediately showing up on her face betraying just how much she was waiting for Jihyo to do it, before squirming and trying to push her away when Jihyo presses her cheeks full of sweat against hers.

“That’s disgusting! God, I’m going to expose you for your manners. Let me go!”

“Don’t be scrupulous!” Jihyo mocks her as she takes the brick from her, putting the straw away and squeezing the rest of the juice out. “You’ve known me for all your life.” 

She runs her hand through her hair, taking a deep breath and slumping in one of the chairs. It’s always so much easier whenever Jeongyeon is around, to get her mind out of idol mode and just be herself, old regular Jihyo. Today had been the last show of this tour, so her feelings were still a little bit all over the place. Part of her was glad to have some time to rest, to stay back at her parent’s home and not have to worry about airport outfits, about cameras or mean comments, to just be away from all of it for a while. There were still duties she had to attend, of course. Photoshoots, recording brand deals, interviews… but those were far from the public eye for the most part. Another part, however, missed the warmth of the stage, seeing all her fans and interacting with them, singing in front of an audience, coming up with new ideas… She decides to ask Jeongyeon for her input.

“So, how was the show?”

“Hmmm… I mean, I guess it was nice but I still like Wonder Girls better.” 

“Wow. At the end of my world tour, after not seeing me for 6 months, and those are all your thoughts?” 

Jeongyeon laughs as Jihyo throws her the empty brick, a pout Jeongyeon can’t quite tell if it’s fake or not threatening the corner of her lips.

“Don’t be mad just because I find your seniors hotter than you.” 

“I’m not— please, I’ve seen the way you check me out when you think I’m not looking. You definitely find me hotter.”

It’s Jeongyeon’s turn to gasp now, at least as she tries to come up with a witty comeback that prevents her cheeks from blushing further. Sure, Jihyo is very nice looking and sure, she might have stolen a glance or two sometimes, but she certainly does NOT check her best friend out. Nope. The mere thought of checking her out could make her gag, even! After all, what's there to check? The way she shows all her teeth whenever she smiles honestly, something Jeongyeon can instantly tell? How she always holds onto the hem of her sleeves when she's nervous? All the times she pretends to like the food whenever Jeongyeon takes her to a new experimental restaurant, just for her? It's not like she actively studies Jihyo, she just… knows. And that's not checking her out. Absolutely not.

She waits for Jihyo to get changed out of her costume (she doesn't like to call her like that ever since Jeongyeon suggested clowns wear costumes too) and they head to the van, together. Thankfully there's no actual press there and although she still isn't comfortable with Jihyo fans taking pictures of her and appearing all over twitter, they already know her and it's less likely she'll end up being the target of some nasty forum filled with hate comments. She's seen some of her fans ship them, which she guesses is very much preferable, they even read a few tweets and laughed about it. Whoever thought Jihyo and her would end up together didn't know their idol at all. 

Jihyo, on the other hand, isn't much for thinking about what her fans might or might not believe. She gets comfortable and tugs at Jeongyeon's sleeve for her to lean in so she can get better access at resting her head between the crook of her neck and her clavicle. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. Fans might peek through the blinds and get the wrong idea. Besides, I'm not your personal pillow."

She only gets a shrug in response.

"It's either letting me rest my head a little or I start vlive."

Jeongyeon should be used to Jihyo taking advantage of her large following to get away with anything, be it threatening to post Jeongyeon's embarrassing pictures on Instagram or start a live with her around, but it's still as effective as ever. She just shuts up and lets Jihyo get comfortable. 

In this position, having Jihyo so much closer, she notices that she has actually changed her hair, albeit very slightly. What was a regular blonde a few days ago, last time they had facetimed, was now a very, very light pink. 

It wasn't the only change Jeongyeon had noticed, though. It was mostly small details, the way she walked around, talked to strangers or held herself in front of the cameras. She had treasured every little video overseas fans had taken of Jihyo (not that she’ll ever tell her, she has to make sure to delete them off her phone just in case) and in each of those she had seen the little effects of going on such a long trip and taking so many responsibilities. Jihyo radiated a newfound confidence, something Jeongyeon greatly appreciated. Was that why she looked so dashingly pretty now, with only the blinking lights from the passing headlights as the van drove through the highway illuminating them? Jeongyeon unconsciously starts caressing her best friend's hair, playing with the light pink strands as she combs her hands through her little curls. This hairstyle was new, courtesy of her latest comeback styling. She tries to find any more little changes. It's not, and she still insists, checking her out. She merely wants to keep up to date. 

"Yeah, definitely not checking me out alright."

Jeongyeon pulls her hand away as if Jihyo's hair was made of pure fire when she hears her voice, her heart ready to leap out of her chest at any given moment as she feels the heat on her cheeks become almost unbearable. Jihyo smirks even without opening her eyes, because as much as Jeongyeon knows every little detail in Jihyo, that much is true for her too. 

"I didn't say I’m bothered by it, you can keep looking. The hair thing was pretty relaxing, though..."

Jeongyeon slowly combs her fingers through her hair again, standing still like a prey that just got caught and muttering every curse she can think of. Because as much as she wasn't checking her out, this was gonna be enough for a few days of teasing. She keeps playing with Jihyo's hair until her breath becomes monotonous and even. It's one of those little things Jeongyeon has learned: Jihyo always falls asleep as quickly as lightning after a show. 

By the time they get to Jihyo’s house, she has to practically drag her out of the van and convince her to at least change into her pajamas before flopping into bed. The temptation to properly wake her up with a loud noise is still there, but something about the way Jihyo’s face looks when she’s so peaceful makes her think maybe it’s best to just skip this opportunity out. 

Jihyo’s opportunity comes by in the morning. 

The first thing she notices when she wakes up, besides the blinding sunlight pouring from the windows, is the person right next to her, occupying most of the bed. Jeongyeon has that habit, to sprawl her arms and legs open as if she actively needed to take as much space as possible before she could fall asleep. Jihyo has suffered through it every time they went camping and she’d wake up cornered to the side of the tent, having to either just accept it and sleep on top of Jeongyeon or stay up and prevent her from rolling over her. This time, like most times, she chooses the second. 

If she had to describe her relationship with Jeongyeon that’d be… strange, but not in a bad way. They’re best friends, of course, they have been ever since they met at school. She still remembers their first day, awkwardly looking at each other from time to time at opposite ends of the class, because of course that’s how their friendship starts. Jeongyeon had been ever since in every single event in Jihyo’s life, no matter the importance. If she went to buy snacks, she picked Jeongyeon’s favorite, just in case. If she had a problem, her number was the first one on her list. She seemed to always know what to say, so it only felt natural to share everything with her. 

Even during summer, when Jeongyeon would usually spend it all at the other end of the country with her grandparents, there wouldn’t be a day where Jihyo didn’t try to speak with her over the phone, even if it was for a little, and listen to whatever Jeongyeon had been up to. She had come to the conclusion, eventually, that she really liked Yoo Jeongyeon.

Not like they do in the movies, she didn’t feel that strange and sudden need to confess, there wasn’t any conflicting feelings or yearning involved. She just liked Jeongyeon. She enjoyed her company, enjoyed hearing her talk about the most nonsensical stuff, enjoyed looking at her face. She would enjoy it, too, if someday Jeongyeon told her about her day at a house they both owned, if Jihyo could kiss her afterwards. If there was a similar ring in both of their hands. She’d be content with just a small peck, nothing too fancy. 

As much as she enjoys entertaining those ideas from time to time, she doesn’t dread the thought that it’ll never happen. Jihyo is happy as it is, with Jeongyeon in her life, and if someday she has to share her with someone else… well, she can only hope whoever is that person loves Jeongyeon as much as she does.

That’s only a possible future, though. The present is Jeongyeon, still sprawled on her bed, still sleeping peacefully. Her face is hidden between her hair and the pillow, which Jihyo considers to be a shame. She carefully tucks Jeongyeon’s hair behind her ear, gaining a few mumbles in protest.

“5 more minutes…” 

“It was you who made me promise I’d clear any schedule for today so we could spend it watching bad romcom movies, and it’s already 12pm.” 

Jeongyeon practically sparks to life as she jumps out of bed, maybe a little too eager, any sign of her previous sleepiness vanished.

“Yeah.” She steadies herself as she adjusts her clothes, blood taking a little while to get to her brain after standing up that fast. “Yeah, I did say that.” 

“Should I make popcorn while you pick the ones you want to watch, then?” 

Jeongyeon smiles before stretching and proceeding to try and search for her house slippers under the bed. 

“You’re awfully nice on this fine morning. Any reason in particular?”

Jihyo answers by throwing said slippers at her, grinning when Jeongyeon pouts. 

“The company could be better, but I’m not complaining.” 

They both get to their assigned tasks, Jeongyeon scrolling through Jihyo's Netflix catalog, Jihyo playing some music while she waits for the popcorn to get ready. 

She had played a little hard to get when Jeongyeon had told her she missed spending time with her in one of those rare occasions where they weren’t joking around. It was the last day before Jihyo embarked in her first overseas tour and it was probably the thing she held the most to when she was half a world away, thinking this was too much for her. 

Just her and Jeongyeon, lying on their backs at the top of her grandma’s roof, staring at the sky and how the gentle summer breeze seemed to drag the clouds over a canvass. There’s no breeze now and the sounds of birds chirping has changed to whatever indie band was on Jeongyeon’s Melon account, but the feeling is the same. The feeling of being home with the one she cares about the most. 

When she gets back to the living room with a big bowl of popcorn Jeongyeon has already claimed her sofa, patting the spot beside her for Jihyo to sit. She explains carefully which criteria was chosen to pick every movie while Jihyo sets everything up, nodding all the way through the explanation. 

The first movie passes by rather quickly and Jeongyeon has the time of her life laughing and pointing out every plot hole, all while letting Jihyo cling to her arm. Not that it’s by any means uncomfortable, or that there’s really any other option for either of them. The bowl of popcorn gets emptied through the second movie, having run out of drinks a little bit after, but they’re both way too comfortable to do anything about it. It’s not until the third movie that Jeongyeon breaks the strange silence that had set in the ambient. 

“I wasn’t checking you out, you know.” 

“Huh?”

“In the van, I mean. I wasn’t. I was just looking because you were there. But that’s not checking you out.”

Jihyo just nods, still more focused on the movie.

“Sure.” 

Jeongyeon turns slightly to have a better look at her face and Jihyo instantly knows this isn’t one of those things Jeongyeon is gonna drop anytime soon.

“You don’t believe me.”

“Of course I don’t.” Jihyo chuckles, which somehow makes it all the more infuriating. “Now let me watch the movie.” 

“You’re so full of yourself, thinking just because you’re a famous idol now I’m gonna be checking you out.” 

“Well you already did before I became an idol in the first place so I don’t see why not?” 

Jeongyeon’s mouth drops, making a shocked expression as she puffs and pouts, outraged by the accusation.

“You think I like you that way!?” 

Jihyo doesn’t think so, of course. Well, she’s not sure, she hasn’t actually thought about it before. Part of the whole “being okay with what you have instead of what you could have” approach of life. Still, there was no need to dwell on it, especially not now.

“I mean, you don’t?” 

“I… What? It’s you the one who likes me!” 

That wasn’t a no. Not a yes either, more of an accusation, but still. Not a negative answer. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You think I’m really pretty and that this hair suits me, you’ve said it before.” 

“Yes, but—” 

“And you complimented me that time I went to try bikinis at the store.”

“Well, you made me go with you and—”

Jeongyeon presses, turning completely so they’re face to face as she supports herself with her hands on the sofa. The fact that they’re right on top of Jihyo’s might just be a coincidence, but there’s no certain truths in a situation like this. There’s a strange glint in her eyes, one Jihyo is used to. That’s the look Jeongyeon has whenever she feels she has outsmarted her, when she wins in their little teasing games. She is being out-teased, there’s no denying that, but Jihyo wouldn’t say the battle is over. 

“And you’re blushing now.” 

That was, once again, true. Jihyo could feel her cheeks burning bright red, though it had probably something to do with the proximity of Jeongyeon’s face with hers, Jeongyeon's hands on hers, Jeongyeon…

Yeah, it was definitely because of Jeongyeon. But she notices one fatal flaw in Jeongyeon’s plan, something to give her the comeback she was hoping for. Jihyo smiles triumphantly. 

“You’re blushing too.” 

Jeongyeon seems a little taken aback, as if she has to actually check if that’s true, but she hides it well. Neither of them are used to this tension, to the way their hearts start to beat faster in anticipation of something neither of them know. They’re used to friendly bickering, to laughing about it and moving onto the next thing, yet this doesn’t feel at all like something they’ll be able to move on from. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

Jihyo hadn’t known it wasn’t a question, she doubts Jeongyeon herself knows. There’s something inside her that shifts, some little feeling that doesn’t change its nature, just the way it’s expressed. That little feeling is what springs her to action as she rests all her weight on her hands, using the movement to push herself up. The kiss happens way too quickly for neither of them to process. It’s not like any movie or book they’ve read, time doesn’t stop, if anything it starts going quicker. Just as it stats, it’s over. 

Jeongyeon barely has enough time to part her lips before the feeling of Jihyo’s mouth on hers disappears and they both simultaneously pull away, going back to their previous positions and focusing on the movie instead, as if they could rewind time itself. Both pretend the other isn’t out of breath, that their cheeks aren’t bright pink or that they have just discovered something they didn’t know were missing. Jihyo licks her lips unconsciously and when she looks to the side, where her best friend (who she had just impulsively kissed) is. Jeongyeon is biting her lower lip, still trying to assimilate that she didn’t just imagine all of this, that that one sudden flash of adrenaline had been caused because Jihyo, her Jihyo, had kissed her. She’s still biting her lip when the happiest smile Jihyo has ever seen starts to creep at the corners of her mouth, when everything starts to settle in, and Jihyo notices she’s smiling too. 

It’s the kind of smile a kid would have when they learn a secret they weren’t supposed to know. For Jihyo, it’s a secret she should’ve guessed by now.

That she had been happy with her friendship with Jeongyeon, that she hadn’t needed anything else. That she still is, she doesn't think this will change anything in their dynamic. That she had always imagined what it would be like to kiss Yoo Jeongyeon, even if it was just a quick peck like now, a question she had never said out loud. 

Somehow, both Jihyo and Jeongyeon had gotten the answer to their unspoken questions at that moment. 

"Look, this part is favorite."

She clings back to Jeongyeon's arm, taking a deep and happy sigh. There hadn’t been any fireworks, their life hadn’t changed one bit after the kiss, but she’s happy with it. They’re both where they want to be and how they want to be.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah! new year, new fic, new account
> 
> this was just a fluffy one shot i felt like doing, but i hope y'all like it! (it was proofread, but y'know, misspellings might happen)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> twitter: @jeonghyoism


End file.
